Making Music, One Shot
by nirvanagrungehole
Summary: This is my SoMA headcanon for post chapter 113


She was the first one to step inside to the comfort of her home, except it wasn't the same way she usually enters her so called home. She noticed her face was still beet red and she felt a flustering warmth feeling throughout her body.

Dinner time came by after the ceremony where Death the Kid was announced to be the new shingami and her partner Soul Eater now, Soul Eater Evans was to her shock was when she found out he had a whole different identity on him. She felt a little bit angry and knows he's got a lot of explaining to do. Anyways, Soul was announced to be the last death scythe because now the hunting of witch souls has been banned.

Maka Albarn, the meister who made a kick ass death scythe, killed the kishin with the help of her friends, sat down, trying to fan herself, trying not to feel the way she felt. That heat.

'_Even_ this_ music is something we made together" _

God damn it, what was that even supposed to mean? Whatever it did mean, it made her feel a different way, and she saw Soul differently but she didn't know what it was.

"Hey." Soul interrupted her day dreams by snapping out of it. "I'm going to shower." He gave her a heads up, but she was lost in those words, because she then saw glimmering in his eyes, and his snow-white hair was flowing in a heroic way that had her red again.

"Dude." He waved her hands over her face.

"No!" Maka told herself and stood up, which alarmed Soul as he lept backwards. "Are you okay?" His voice trembled while his eyes were circling around her to see if she's alright.

"Y-yeah! Haha, it's nothing..go shower!" Maka's lips quivered. Soul raised an eyebrow with confusion, shrugged, and went back to the shower.

Maka made sure he was gone and sighed as she crashed on the couch yet again. "What is wrong with me?" She aggressively rubbed her temples. "I mean, I can't..." Her eyes fell to the floor.

"Hey, Maka." She heard his voice again, Soul reappeared in his boxers. "I forgot I ran out of body wash, can I use yours?"

"Shit!" She gasped

"Woah, your nose is!-" Soul pointed at her, wearing a shocked expression. Maka quickly held on to her nose. Was she receiving a nosebleed? "Uh, yeah! I fell, so my nose is bleeding! Haha, no need to worry, I'm going to wipe my nose now...heh..heh.." She was stumbled her way to the kitchen getting a paper towel. "Um...so can I?" Soul still appeared to be confused, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." He heard from the distance. Maka ran to her room and laid flat on her bed. Thoughts were racing through her mind, not knowing how to feel right now.

_Do I like him? Well, I always have, but I mean do I like him in a...uh..not friend kind of way? A sexual way? Wait, isn't that a little bit to intimate? I can't like my weapon, because then I'm doing the same mistake Mama did, and then we'll get married, and have a kid, and then he'll cheat on me, I'll leave him, never see them again, and then he's going to never leave my daughter alone, and oh my god. _

Just random thoughts like this were being shot into her mind causing her to stress out. Maka tried taking her minds off of things, she un-did her pigtails and changed in to her pajamas.

The corner of her eye flashed to the doorknob that was slightly being turned, and a crack opened. "Maka?" She heard Soul who appeared to already be dressed in his normal attire, she leapt to the door and slammed it shut.

"What the hell? Open up!" Soul yelled through the other side. "Uh! You can't come in here! I'm changing!"

"I literally just saw you in your pajamas!" He protested and tried pushing the door open as Maka struggled to close it. "No you didn't!" She awkwardly chuckled.

"Yes I did! You're wearing a yellow T-shirt and purple shorts...damn you're strong. Just open!" He pushed harder and won the "tug of war."

He walked towards her as she stepped back to every step he made until she felt the bed and sat down. "What is wrong, I'm not going to eat you!" He stopped moving forward, realizing he wasn't giving her space.

"N-nothing.." Her words were shaking of mixed feelings.

"Well, I wanted to take you out to eat...I don't feel like eating your cooking." A smirk laid upon his lips.

"Oh, you can go! I'm fine by eating here alone. You can take Blair too!" Maka nervously chuckled. Soul bent down and placed his hands on his hips. "Talk."

"Heh...heh..there's nothing!" She closed her eyes as sweat was dropping from her forehead.

"You've been acting weird ever since Kidd's ceremony. What's wrong?" Soul interrogated her with questions. Maka tried dodging it, but she didn't know what was going on. She was confused herself about this whole situation.

He kept reflecting back all of her questions and she released a sigh. "I don't know.." She stood up and sighed. Soul exchanged expressions with her and frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know. I-I see you in a different way...not in the same way I usually do." She pouted with embarrassment.

"Is it because my hair started growing? Man, I knew I should've gotten a hair cut. I'm sorry I'm so dis-"

"You give me nosebleeds!" Maka interrupted his lousy reasoning by a loud remark. "You make me feel the way you react with Blair except with emotions." She finally said the last of her words and wanted to smack her head from actually letting him know.

He took time to process this and his frown elevated into a smile. Maka's furrowed eyebrows were slowly relaxing as she saw the smile. His hands gently held onto both sides of her face as he pulled her into a kiss.

For some reason the kiss didn't shock her, but instead, she closed her eyes, and pulled him closer to her until their lips met, creating the perfect ending.


End file.
